<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sorry! by clumsyghost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966977">Sorry!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsyghost/pseuds/clumsyghost'>clumsyghost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Night at the Museum (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I have played so many games of Sorry during the quarantine this is what came of it, Love Confessions, M/M, board game shenanigans, light hearted to dramatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsyghost/pseuds/clumsyghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky brings a Sorry! board game to the museum. Naturally, Jedediah challenges Octavius to a game. Cowboys versus Romans, just like the old days except instead of swords, fists, and hurtful words they would employ luck, strategy, and hurtful words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jedediah &amp; Octavius (Night at the Museum), Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sorry!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two miniatures solemnly stared at each other from across a deck of cards. They exchanged a nod, each gripping the top layer of plastic. An impatient hum of anticipation murmured from the players on the board around them. Someone in the corner sighed.</p>
<p>“Yī,” cried the cowboy. <em>One…</em></p>
<p>“Duo…” chimed in the centurion. <em>Two…</em></p>
<p>“Three!”</p>
<p>Cheers and groans rang out as the pair flipped the card over. A seven. High above the game, Octavius was already weighing how best to use this tactical advantage. One player could move forward seven squares or he could split the total between two men.</p>
<p>When the night guard’s son first brought the Sorry! game to the museum, the miniatures had observed curiously. Nicky had wrangled matches from most of the exhibits before he grew bored of playing. The game play was simple enough: the first player to move all four pieces around the board into their respective color-coded home space won. Throughout the deck of cards were Sorry! cards which enabled a player to knock out an opponent’s game piece and replace it with their own.</p>
<p>Naturally, Jedediah had challenged Octavius to a game. Cowboys versus Romans, just like the old days except instead of swords, fists, and hurtful words they would employ luck, strategy, and hurtful words. Forgoing the game pieces, four miniatures each took up the spots. The Westerners were blue, Romans red.</p>
<p>“Anthony, move forward five spaces,” Octavius announced. “Marcellus, two.”</p>
<p>The two soldiers did as they were bid. The blue team groaned as Anthony displaced a cowboy named Wyatt from his spot. </p>
<p>“Flip it!” Jed called as Wyatt ambled back to start. Octavius’ gaze strayed to his friend as he strained to see what the next card would reveal.</p>
<p>Jedediah, proving himself to be the type of leader that remained in the midst of the action, was directing from the playing field. At the start of the game, Jed had sent his team members out to play first, leaving himself for last. Consideration and strategy; Jed knew how to keep his men engaged. His unchecked enthusiasm amused Octavius. Jed insisted on taking ‘Backwards Four’ literally, and took each slide with a little showy movement. (And people called <strong>him</strong> dramatic.)</p>
<p>Not all of Jed’s antics were endearing. His temper was on display whenever he was knocked off his square and his playful shoves went a little too far when he was the one doing the displacement.</p>
<p>“Eleven!” Jed hollered. “Johnson, switch places with Titus!”</p>
<p>“The next card is a two,” announced one of the flippers. Before Octavius could respond, a Westerner spoke up.</p>
<p>“Hey! That guy didn’t switch right! Johnson was standing one back.” Another cowboy seconded the accusation. Titus folded his hands across his chest in protest. Team Blue turned to stare at their leader.</p>
<p>Jed lifted his hat and ran a hand through his hair. The Roman looked as if he was in the right space to him, but then again, he was on the other side of the board. He turned to stare up at the figure on top of a book and the discarded box lid. “Tavi?”</p>
<p>Octavius. Solemn, disciplined Octavius. When they first started to become begrudging friends, Jed had been surprised to discover how warm the Roman could be, not just in his passionate outbursts, but in his manner. He didn’t mind tagging along with Jed, but he was ever the leader in front of his men.</p>
<p>“The placement is correct.” </p>
<p>“You heard him!” Jed nodded in agreement with Octavius’ judgement. “Now what ya going to do with that two huh? You better not— Dang!” The cowboy growled in frustration as a centurion advanced two spaces to knock off the Westerner closest to home. That hurt, but payback would be forthcoming. Surely there was a Sorry! card in their near future…</p>
<p>Half the deck later (and the only upturned Sorry! card going to the Romans), the red team was declared the winner. The only consolation for Jedediah was that they hadn’t been beat too badly - if they had pulled higher numbers in the last round, they might have gotten their last player into home first. He helped the other miniatures load the cards and unused game pieces into the box as Octavius made his way down.</p>
<p>“Well done,” Octavius addressed his soldiers. “ A fine victory.”</p>
<p>“Crazier than a road lizard,” Jedediah butted in, joining the small circle of Romans. “Who gives up ten forward spaces for a one backwards space?”</p>
<p>“A successful unit plays defensively as well as offensively,” Octavius explained patiently. “We may have given up ground but we knocked one of your players out of action. You should take note of our strategy and learn. Perhaps you’d win.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. C’mon, let’s walk.” Jed lifted a hand in farewell. Octavius caught up with him after a few paces. “You shoulda played with us.”</p>
<p>“But I did.” Confusion graced Octavius’ face.</p>
<p>“I meant on the board. You woulda had more fun. Don’t try to deny it.” Jed bumped a shoulder against the Roman’s.</p>
<p>“A leader…” Octavius began.</p>
<p>“Apparently doesn’t ever let his gosh darn hair down and allow people to see him as the person he is,” Jed cut in. As soon as the words were out, he regretted them. Jed braced himself for a sharp retort; attacking his friend’s leadership position never ended with him in Oct’s good graces.</p>
<p>“I do when I’m with you.” Octavius’ voice was soft.</p>
<p>Jed’s throat went dry. The look on Octavius’ face made his heart lurch. He wondered if any one from the Roman exhibit had ever witnessed the depths of affection those brown eyes could hold. The thought that someone else might made him strangely itchy. Darn Octavius and his blunt way with words!</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Octavius sighed. No matter how much he tried to hold back, sometimes things slipped out. In the past, Jed would rebuke him for his honesty but lately he just became quiet.</p>
<p>“No sorries! We ain’t playing that game any more,” Jed replied with exaggerated cheerfulness. </p>
<p>They walked a ways in companionable silence. The cowboy stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Just so you know… I’m glad. That you… you know. Open up ‘round me. Octavius the leader is impressive but Octy the fella is…Well. You’re a good fella.”</p>
<p>“Smith!” A voice called out. </p>
<p>Octavius stopped beside Jed as he turned towards his addresser. One of the Westerners was approaching with an expression that made him tense.</p>
<p>“Can we talk?” </p>
<p>Octavius placed him with little difficulty. Garrett, the one who had objected to one of the game swaps. He was a tall burly man with a hat that blended unfortunately with his hair. Octavius made a mental note to share his observation with Jed when they were alone again.</p>
<p>“Sure thing,” Jed spoke mildly.</p>
<p>Garrett pointedly stared at Octavius, who ignored the hint to walk away. “They cheated.”</p>
<p>“Octavius wouldn’t stoop to that for a game. We’ll play again tomorrow and maybe we’ll beat ‘em then.” Jed shifted impatiently.</p>
<p>“This ain’t about the game, it’s about principle!” Garrett burst out. “You believe these skirts over yer own countrymen!”</p>
<p>“Calm down,” Jed retorted hotly. “Oct-“</p>
<p>“Can’t you say one thing that ain’t got his name in it?! I’m starting to think there’s something funny goin’ on between the two of ya,” Garrett snarled.</p>
<p>Jed lunged, hands outstretched. The other cowboy didn’t take a liking to being shoved, and answered with a well-aimed punch. Jedediah side-stepped the blow and circled around. The scuffle was drawing attention from the other miniatures, but Octavius couldn’t take his eyes off the pair.</p>
<p>“Watch out for the edge!” No sooner than the words were out of Octavius’s mouth, things became a blur. Garrett wobbled dangerously. Jed reached out to pull the other cowboy back towards safety but Garrett grabbed him. Unprepared for the sudden shift, Jed slid towards the other man just as gravity took its toll.</p>
<p>Octavius was vaguely aware of someone screaming Jedediah’s name as the cowboy went over the edge. His throat hurt and his stomach rolled queasily but his mind was filled with nothing but static. He raced to the end of the table with the other miniatures. Garrett was dangling from the edge, eyes wild with panic as he tried to scramble upwards. Someone bent down to help him. Octavius reached out, snatching the coil of rope from the cowboy’s hip. His hands were impossibly steady as he made a large loop. He tried to remember all the tips Jed had given him, how to hold his pinky and how much length to extend.</p>
<p>The lasso snaked down toward the falling miniature. Somewhere to his right, Octavius heard an additional hiss of rope slicing the air. Jed’s flight was abruptly stopped. Octavius’ heart rose to his throat. A cheer went out around him as Jed danged in mid-air, unharmed and whole. Safe. His Jedediah was safe.</p>
<p>Realizing that the end of his rope held no weight, Octavius turned towards to his neighbor. His useless lasso was forgotten as he reached out to help the Westerner pull. Other pairs of gloved hands tried to pry his bare fingers away, but Octavius held fast. He cared not one bit if he was burned. Heave by heave, Jedediah was pulled back onto the table. As soon as he was a good ways from the edge, Octavius was there, dragging the cowboy into his lap. </p>
<p>Now Jedediah felt a different sort of breathless; tight hugs and armor don’t mix. He wasn’t about to complain though. Alive. He was alive. Alive with no broken bones. Always a good way to end the night. Why did all his near-death experiences end with touching Octavius? Why in Sam Hill did he have multiple near-death experiences in the first place?!</p>
<p>“Sorry… I’m sorry,” Jed whispered. His chest rose and fell quickly. Things felt surreal and he didn’t really want to focus on the still-present sensation of free-fall.</p>
<p>“Shh….” Octavius soothed him. “No sorries. We’re not playing that game any more, remember?” He laid his cheek against Jed’s head, breathing in his scent deeply.</p>
<p>“Tavi?”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“We need to work on your lassoing skills.”</p>
<p>Octavius trembled; for one long horrible moment, Jed thought he was crying. Pulling away, he was relieved to see that his friend was laughing. Slightly hysterical laughter, but at least there were no tears.</p>
<p>“Tu adducendum,” Octavius gasped. You jerk.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Jed agreed. He had no idea what the Roman had said, but he reckoned it was probably true. He met Octavius’ gaze steadily, unprotesting as a hand was gently laid on his cheek. Octavius’ thumb lightly moved, grazing the corner of the cowboy’s mouth. Something in Octavius’ warm expression hardened as he lifted his gaze to fixate on someone behind Jed. Before Jedediah could speak, the Roman was on his feet, drawing his sword with a sneer.</p>
<p>“Offer up a prayer to Clementia while you are still able. I shall show you no such mercy,” Octavius boomed. He advanced towards Garrett, sword extended.</p>
<p>“Woah.” Jed scrambled to get his feet under him. “Tavi! Octavius, wait.”</p>
<p>The other Westerners huddled around Garrett, uneasily eyeing Octavius. None moved to stop him, though each man laid a hand on their holster. This did not go unnoticed by the Romans, who accordingly shifted closer, swords gripped. Jed took in the scene with an exasperated look. The relationship between the two dioramas would not go backwards. Not because of him.</p>
<p>“It was an accident,” Jed spoke loudly as he approached the general. “Put down your sword, Octavius.”</p>
<p>“He was careless. Your life could have been forfeited. I shall not forgive him.” Octavius’ steely expression never strayed from Garrett’s face.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to forgive him.” Jed reached out to touch the hand gripping the sword hilt. Oct’s fingers were white with tension. “But you don’t need to kill ‘em either. He’ll get his punishment. Stocks for a week! At least.”“That isn’t enough,” Octavius gritted out. “Do you not understand?”</p>
<p>Both sets of miniatures watched as the blond cowboy leaned in closer, voice dropping as he spoke to Octavius alone. Jed turned so none could catch the formation of his lips as he talked. His hand never left Octavius’. The expression of fury on the general’s face slowly drained away, replaced with blank stoicism. A flush of red briefly crossed his features; Octavius lowered the sword in resignation. His lips twitched into a ghost of a smile at one point; upon perceiving the crowd’s focus on himself, it flattened into a scowl.</p>
<p>Jed finished talking. Octavius nodded once. The sword was returned to its sheath as Octavius shifted focus to a different cowboy.</p>
<p>“Wyatt. Gratias ago tibi valde. Thank you.” Octavius turned to Jed. “And you. I have words for you. Come.”</p>
<p>Jed watched the general storm off. Rather than immediately follow his friend, Jed glanced around for his hat. Luckily for him, it had fallen off his head pre-flight. Ignoring the other miniatures’ sympathetic looks, Jed retrieved his hat before setting off at a much slower pace.</p>
<p>Halfway across the desk behind Nicky’s book bag, Jedediah found Octavius pulling off his galea.</p>
<p>“Look, I said I was sorry. Things got outta control and I never meant t—mmpf!“ Jed gasped as Octavius grabbed his face on both sides and thoroughly kissed him. Octavius’ lips were soft and tingly and stole his breath away. This night was somethin’ else. First falling and now it seemed he was floating.</p>
<p>“I can’t lose you.” Octavius whispered as they parted. “Swear to me that you will be more careful in the future.”</p>
<p>“I promise. I promise.” Jed lightly thumped the Roman’s chest armor. Octavius stared at him as if he was waiting for something. “What?”</p>
<p>“Do you have anything to say in regards to…. what just happened?” Octavius supplied helpfully.</p>
<p>“Ummm….how ‘bout another kiss for your favorite cowboy?” Not exactly the romantic declaration that Oct was looking for, perhaps, but it was the best Jed could do. For now.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Octavius feigned surprise. “Is Wyatt around?”</p>
<p>“Boy!!”</p>
<p>Octavius indulged Jed’s words with a gentle kiss. There would be other nights. They would have all the time they needed to exchange words of affection, for further laughs and adventures. He was patient.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>